Iron Ships and Dead Men
| Introducing = | Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Mel Damski | Production = 45442 | Original = 30 March 1977 | Prev = The Night Demon | Next = Once a Thief | Related = }} Jaime boards an old World War II destroyer as a member of the salvage crew to investigate the discovery of dog-tags bearing the name of Oscar's long-lost brother, Sam. Summary Quotes Oscar: Jaime, I... I don't know how to ask this... Jaime: Oscar... you don't have to ask me. I would love to help you. Listen, I have my frustrations too, y'know. I mean... I have all these incredible abilities, my bionics, and I never get to use them for anything except the OSI or cleaning the house. And just once, it would make me feel very good if I could help a friend or something like that. Please let me help you. Oscar: Thanks, babe. Jaime: (smiles) Okay, what can we do? Can you get me a job maybe as a salvage worker or something? Oscar: Well I... eh.... I, eh, already have. ---- Zanetos: Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute, you're not Hymie Sommers? Jaime: It's Jaime. Zanetos: Oh, come on! What is is with those front office fools? I mean, I expect a big strong Mexican fella, somebody who can pull his own weight. What do they send me? A girl with a funny name. ---- Bob: Nobody tells me much around here. Duke'd probably know. Jaime: Duke? Bob: Duke. You mean you don't know Duke? (Jaime shakes her head) He runs Duke's. That's where all the guys go after work. You know, he hears 'em talk and stuff. Jaime: Yeah? (picks up Myrtle the cat) You eh, you gonna go there tonight? Bob: I don't know. Do you? Jaime: I don't know. I was kinda hoping maybe somebody'd ask me. Bob: You eh, you wouldn't wanna go with me, huh? (Jaime nods) ---- Jaime: (screams and jumps out of her hiding place) Hi, guys. Guess... guess who just found a skeleton in your closet? ---- Duke: You know lady, you're pretty smart and then again you're pretty dumb. ---- Bob: I guess all this time you was just trying to find his brother, huh? Jaime: Yes, but the reason I came here doesn't change the fact that we became friends, you know. Okay? Bob: (smiles) Steel was always too heavy for you anyway. You're too skinny. ---- Trivia * A line was added in the original UK airing in 1977, this was after Jaime questioning who 'Myrtle' is. It cuts to the next scene with a smiling Jaime saying "Myrtle is a cat". Nitpicks *When the skeleton is revealed at the beginning, it is fully intact when, after 36 years, it should have been in pieces. * During the funeral scene at the end, the ship is supposed to be out at sea, but you can see a shallow water buoy floating nearby during a couple of shots, as well as the reflections of buildings in the water. Also, all the shots of the funeral not involving Oscar, Jaime or Bob are stock footage. 221